A Simple Crush
by IhEaRtSpAsHlEy
Summary: Ellie's crush


**A Simple Crush**

A Degrassi Fanfic

One shot

Author: BROOKLYNDEB

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me just the thoughts in my head

Authors note: this is my first degrassi fanfic but not my first, I have others but they're for South of Nowhere. This one just came to me today and I just wanted to post it before the new season started. Yea ok hope you like it.

**Ellie's P.O.V**

Another year another crush, I don't know but ever year I seem to always get attached to someone and I don't mean to it just happens. The other day I told Ashley what I had a crush on someone and she automatically thought it was Jimmy, yea sure he's a nice sweet guy and we have a lot of thing in common but its not like that. He's just a really good friend that I admirer that's all. The one I'm crushing on just took me by surprise, I started hanging out with this person for little over a year now and we just graduated and I'm going to collage soon after that. So I don't know I if I should tell this person or not.

I'm going to miss seeing her everyday, yea I know it's a she and that she is Alex. It just happened I don't know where these feelings came from but there here and I don't know what to do about it. I know she and Paige just broke up but, I get her Paige never did, she was always about her and her future and not thinking about Alex's. I know if I was Paige I would have never let her go but Paige is to self absorbed to even think about anyone but herself. Well tonight there's going to be a gathering tonight at the dot so I'm probably going to go there and hang for a while, maybe Alex is going to be there. I hope she is. I'm scared if I do tell her my feelings she's not going to feel the same, well I know she's not going to feel the way I do, but a girl can only hope. Also she's become one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin that, I value her friendship.

I don't know, I just don't know what to do, I would tell Marco but he's friends with Paige to and it would just feel awkward. I should just forget about my feelings and move on, it's probably just a phase. Its probably just a simple crush I've had many of those unfortunately, but I feel as thou I'm not going to get pass this one, I feel it in my heart, my soul, my everything. Forget it I'm just going to tell her tonight at the dot even if she doesn't feel the same, as long as I don't have it weighing down on my shoulders and asking myself what if? I'm just going to go with the moment and do it.

------

Ellie arrives at the dot at 7:00 and everyone's there. Jimmy, Ashley, Marco, Paige, Spinner, Craig, Manny, Emma and Alex basically everyone from degrassi.

Everyone greets me as soon as I arrived. When I arrived at the dot it just dawned on me that this is going to be the last time we all sit together in the same place and hangout. I think I'm going to miss this but most of all I know I'm going to miss her. I sit across from her and I just stare at her hoping no one notices and no does everyone is to caught up in there conversation to even notice me staring right at her. She's changed so much, from that rebel who hung out with Jay from this really cool laid back live in the moment type person and I love that about her. She just doesn't care what people think.

I look away from her for a little while and get into the conversation that Paige and Marco are having and soon I can feel someone staring at me and I turn to the direction were I feel its coming from and I see her looking at me and I smile at her which in return she smiles at back. I still haven't gotten the courage to just take her aside and talk to her, I'm just still so nervous and with her every now and then, glancing at me wasn't helping. I was getting the feeling that she wanted to talk to me so I excused myself to the bathroom and refresh myself. I look at myself in the mirror and I can see how nervous I look so I try to calm myself down which I do, I head out the bathroom when the door opens and its none other then Alex Nunez. I move to get out of her way so she can pass and when I try to leave, she grabs my arm in a non-forceful way

Alex: Hey what's wrong?

Ellie: nothing why would something be wrong

Alex: I don't know I just get this feeling

Ellie: everything's fine thanks for asking- and I go to leave the bathroom but was stopped again by her

Alex: are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me

Ellie: yea I sure- my brain was telling my to just walk away and forget about it but my heart was telling me other wise. I know if I say anything I'm just setting myself up to getting hurt again just like with Craig. But that was a risk I was willing to take. So I turn back around to face her- well there is something but I don't know if I should say anything

Alex: what is it, you can tell me; I'm not going to tell anyone

Ellie: well I just don't know how to tell you

Alex: just say it

Ellie: I…I like you

Alex: I like you too, your my friend

Ellie: no I like you like you

Alex: ohh

Ellie: you see I knew I should have not told you – and I go to walk away once again but she stops me again

Alex: no…no stay

Ellie: Look I understand if you don't feel the same. I just felt like I had to say it, I understand I do, were friends and I don't want to mess that up either, I just needed to get it off my chest – and the next this I knew what happened her lips were on mine and then she looks at me in my eyes and says

Alex: Ellie you to learn how to shut up – and kisses me again but with more want and not catching me off guard this time I was prepared for what was coming and it was the best kiss I ever had.

I'm glad I didn't hold my feelings back and just hold them in like I always did. This time I got what I wanted and I'm glad I went with my heart. I got to have the girl of my dreams.

You see I didn't fall for her because she was a girl I feel for her because of who she is. Never did I think I was ever going to fall for a girl but I did and she's the best.

---------

hope everyone liked it , comment if you want


End file.
